Potemkin
Potemkin is currently the only known planet that inhabits the star system Sylvatica-581 located in the far reaches of the Kalooki Corner. It is a predominantly terrestrial planet with a relatively thin atmosphere and bodies of hydrocarbon-rich water scattered throughout. The climate is consistently temperate with the exception of its high latitude polar regions that see persistent snowfall and are largely covered in ice. Across the planet, its topography is fairly limited. Shallow mountain ranges give way to vast expanses of tundra; isolated regions of fertile soil and grassland have been entirely reclaimed by agricultural operations. Areas of thick swamp mottle its surface. Its lithosphere consists of four primary tectonic plates that, over the course of millions of years, migrate across the surface that is dominated by one significant landmass. At its core sits Kirov, Potemkin's capital and most populous city. Like one enormous industrious organ, its far-reaching infrastructure crawls across the landscape like metal capillaries and form the backdrop against which much of the planet's societies are set. Potemkin is inhabited primarily by a colonist species (referred to as 'Potemkians') who are said to have arrived within the last 150 years after arriving from an unknown location, apparently fleeing a large-scale interstellar conflict that saw their previous home planet all but annihilated. An unrecognised indigenous species of primitive beings (unofficially referred to as 'Grunts' across Potemkin) who inhabited the planet originally were almost immediately driven to near-extinction by the Potemkian colonists and its remaining population were spared under the condition they live a life of servitude upon the planet's only natural satellite, Kodak, whereupon they form the workforce of the factories that dominate the landscape there. Potemkin maintains a strict one-party state under the stringent rule of the Supreme Presidium of Potemkin (SPP). This government institution serves as the collective head of state and regularly inflicts oppressive, militaristic edicts upon its subjects in the effort to maintain control and force productivity. Great mechanised infantry and droves of heavily armed foot-soldiers can be seen patrolling in all corners of the planet, suppressing any pockets of resistance that might materialise amongst the proletariat. Habitability Natural resources and land use Large quantities of fossil fuels, primarily coal and petroleum, are extracted from the planet's crust and used almost exclusively for energy production, fuel and as resources for chemical production. Vast mineral ore deposits form concentrated sources of metals and useful elements that are exploited and possess a diverse range of applications. Stone is quarried extensively and processed into building materials. Bodies of water across the planet's surface have allowed for isolated areas of land that has been irrigated and developed for agricultural purposes and food production. Remnants of large deciduous and coniferous forests can be found scattered throughout the landscape but all remain subject to heavy deforestation as the land they grow upon is converted more and more to accommodate heavy industry and infrastructure. Natural and environmental hazards While there is little instance of extreme weather or natural disaster across Potemkin, significant pollution to the ground and the air has contributed to bouts of acid rain, overt toxicity, soil degradation and loss of vegetation. Satellites Kodak Kodak is the only natural satellite of Kirov and consists of a distinct crust, mantle and core. An entirely terrestrial body, there is nothing besides benign rock that constitutes its surface which is now completely obscured by inexplicably dense fields of metalworks, scrapyards, production lines and factories. This network of manufacturing industries provides Potemkin with many of its impressive machinations, including all classes of mechanised infantry that form the backbone of its military. Colossal cargo vessels transporting goods or machinery can almost always be seen moored or travelling between Potemkin and its moon. The entire populace of the indigenous species are confined there, working grueling hours under poor conditions and living in large blocks of prefab tenement buildings. All factories across Kodak serve as extensions of many Potemkian governmental institutions and belong to them, including the Ministry of Building Materials Industry, the Ministry of Construction, the Ministry of Metallurgy and the Ministry of Machine Building. Chronology Pre-colonisation There is scarce record of life on Potemkin before the arrival of its titular inhabitants. Little effort has been made to uncover anything that might indicate as to how the planets indigenous species might have lived prior to the arrival of the vast Potemkian fleet that would seize the entire planet and subjugate its occupants. Remnants of rudimentary settlements can be found in rural areas of Potemkin but most were entirely destroyed some hundred years ago during the arrival of the fleet and the subsequent bombardment of the surface of the entire planet. It is evident that the inhabitants lived in small agrarian communities and were also adept at making simple tools. It is possible some limited extraction of raw materials such as stone and flint occurred. Based on this information, this race was headed on a steady upward trajectory in terms of technological advancement and would have likely prospered were it not for the Potemkian invasion. The First People, as they might refer to themselves in secret, peacefully co-existed with a number of mammalian, reptile and amphibious species, most of which were rendered extinct or near-extinct after the Levelling. A four-legged bovine species remains in small populations and is generally employed for labour/agricultural purposes across the farmland of rural Potemkin. No classification or categorisation of species has ever taken place at the hands of the Potemkian establishment. Year Zero & the Levelling Some 4,000 vessels bearing an unfamiliar affiliation arrived via wormhole generation in the space around Potemkin. This consisted largely of transport units carrying settlers and resources. It is unknown how long they had been in transit for or where they had come from, but Potemkian records indicate they were fleeing a destructive interstellar war that had all but annihilated their planet of origin. Upon arrival at the then unnamed new planet, Potemkian destroyers, after scouring the surface for any signs of habitation, opened fire from a relatively low altitude in an attempt to eradicate any potential resistance with which they might be met and to also conduct a significant terraforming of the landscape. This bombardment has since become known as the Levelling, and preceded the landing of the first wave of transport vessels that entered the planet's atmosphere in lieu of the destroyers before touching down and disembarking thousands of settlers, officials and military. Mobile, modular buildings and small processing units were deployed and a temporary settlement was established. Kilometres of interim housing extended across the landscape around the initial drop zone. This area would develop over the years into Potemkin's capital city of Kirov. Many buildings were assembled from parts that had been transported in the carriers that constituted a significant portion of the fleet. Ships carrying more settlers, resources, building materials and vehicles would filter into the atmosphere each day for a period of weeks. Within the first week of occupation, patrols were dispatched across the surface of the planet to identify and remove any resistance that might arise from any indigenous inhabitants that weren't killed during the bombardment. These patrols were met with little resistance; most natives they encountered fled or surrendered and were taken captive. Those that attempted to repulse the invaders were executed, unable to defend themselves with rudimentary weapons against superior Potemkian firepower. Those that were captured were condemned to vast labour and internment camps that were quickly established and would contribute to the majority of the groundwork and cultivation that helped establish the Potemkian people as the planet's new authority. Thus began the Potemkian timeline, with the first year after the arrival marked as Year Zero.